Many types of electrical power sources such as solar arrays may comprise single or multiple elements coupled in series, parallel, or other appropriate configuration. The power sources may be coupled to a load, such as but without limitation, an electrical bus, a battery, and the like. The power sources may also be coupled to power regulators whereby current can be directed to the load or diverted away from the load by, for example but without limitation, shorting out circuits and returning current back to the power sources. In some electrical systems such as a closed electrical system, for example but without limitation, a spacecraft, a ship, and the like, controlling current in this manner may be required to maintain voltage regulation of an electrical bus.
For example but without limitation, in a closed electrical system comprising a regulated electrical bus, current may be provided to satisfy an electrical demand of a load, and excess current from the power sources may not be needed. Control circuits may be used to divert current away from a subset of power sources of a group of power sources to match power output meet a load demand. Voltage regulation and control circuits used to regulate electrical buses and power sources may fail in a shorted mode.